


I´ll Always Come Back To You

by IronHawk_238



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Kakashi is a yokai, M/M, Pain, love beyond death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronHawk_238/pseuds/IronHawk_238
Summary: Sometimes the deceased return to their beloved in form of an animal. This animal spirits are called Yokais. Some spirits never leave this world to keep an eye on its descendants. But most of them goes with their beloved ones when it´s time for them to go into the afterworld...





	1. Love Never Dies

Iruka and his team of medics hurried to reach their destiny as fast as they could. The hokage had received an emergency call from the Anbu. The elite shinobi had been attacked by a few enemy nins who nearly killed the whole team. The Anbu somehow managed to defeat their assaulters but there were losses. Knowing it was Kakashi´s team Iruka had been adamant to go with the medics. Everyone in the village knew Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino were lovers for a half year now. And so Tsunade had accepted his wish. She had lost her partner herself during such a mission and knew the feeling of loss.

As soon as Iruka and the medics reached the clearing where the Anbu had been attacked the chunin´s heart nearly stopped. Two men were laying on the ground and judging by the big amount of blood pooling around their lifeless bodies they were already dead. All of a sudden he saw a familiar face. His eyes widened in horror when he recognized Kakashi leaning against the trunk of a giant tree with his back. The black cloth that had been hiding the lower half of his face were torn and bloody. One of his comrades had taken of his red-white Anbu mask. The young woman was kneeling next to him with a sad expression on her face.

During the medics turned towards the other wounded shinobi Iruka was by his boyfriend´s side immediately. He noticed the kunoichi shaking her head when she recognized him. He couldn´t believe what she tried to tell him with that silent gesture. But when he observed Kakashi´s destroyed body he realized it was too late for him. His pale skin was nearly white because of the massive loss of blood. Without a word the young kunoichi got up to leave them alone. „Kakashi…“, Iruka took his bofriend´s hand squeezing it gently. „Can you hear me?“ At first the jounin didn´t react but soon he turned his head into his direction slowly blinking confused. „Iruka, you´re here“, he whispered lowly.

„Yes, I´m here“, he said, „Did you forget what we had promised each other? We always wanted to come back to each other.“ - „How could I forget that?“, Kakashi responded with a small loving smile. A dry cough interrupted him and fresh blood ran down the corner of his mouth. Iruka couldn´t hold back his tears anymore at the sight of his dying friend and partner for life. „Don´t leave me, Kakashi! Please, don´t leave me like that!“, he begged the jounin but Kakashi just squeezed his hand whispering with his last breath: „I love you, Iruka.“ And with that the chunin saw his eyes breaking. Tears streamed down his cheeks when he closed the Anbu´s eyes. Crying desperately he stayed at Kakashi´s side.

But all of a sudden he heard silent footsteps approaching him from behind. Turning around he noticed a silver-grey wolf looking at him. Even the other shinobi noticed the animal and watched the scene in disbelieve. „Is that…a Yokai?“, one medic asked awestrucked. A Yokai was the spirit of a deceased who returned to his beloved ones in form of an animal matching his character. He would only leave the world of the living when his beloved went into the next world followed by the Yokai. Iruka stared at the wolf disbelieving. The eyes of the animal were unnatural human and Iruka recognized them as Kakashi´s. With tears in his eyes he smiled relieved: Kakashi had kept his promise and had been coming back to him…


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Iruka and Kakashi began to adjust to the new situation with Kakashi being a wolf now everything turned upside down...

During Pain´s attack on Konoha Iruka Umino got badly injured by an explosion caused by a powerful jutsu. Howling furiously Kakashi jumped the leader of Akatsuki from behind. Even being the most dangerous shinobi of all countries didn´t prepare for an encounter with a Yokai you couldn´t kill because it was the soul of an already deceased. Pain tried to get rid of the raging wolf but he wasn´t fast enough. Sharp claws ripped his back open before strong jaws closed around his neck breaking it. Shaking his head violently he even yanked off his head. Even though he knew it was useless. Pain could find a new body to replace the destroyed one whenever he wanted to. 

Letting go of the dead body Kakashi walked over to Iruka whose uniform was covered with blood. Whimpering lowly he licked the chunin´s face gently. A weak smile appeared on Iruka´s face as he reached up to ruffle the thick fur behind his ears. Kakashi leaned into the touch growling softly. All of a sudden Kotetsu Hagane appeared next to Pain´s shredded body. When the black haired chunin with the white bandage over his face noticed the wounded Iruka his eyes widened in horror. But he hesitated for a second when he saw the grey-white wolf trying to calm down his injured friend. It was no secret it was Kakashi Hatake who had been killed during an S-ranked mission a few years ago. The stories about the elite jounin returning to his lover as a Yokai had become a popular myth in Konoha.

Kakashi seemed to smell they weren´t alone anymore. He looked back over his shoulder at the approaching chunin. His golden eyes seemed to ask for help and immediately Kotetsu was by Iruka´s side observing the other chunin´s injuries. „We need to bring him to the hospital“, he declared. Growling Kakashi lowered his head slightly as if he was nodding. Carefully Kotetsu lifted Iruka up and hurried to bring him to the hospital. The wolf followed him nearly as fast as the chunin using his chakra. Maybe Kakashi couldn´t use his chakra like a shinobi anymore but he was still incredible fast as he followed them through the ruins of Konoha.

At the hospital Kakashi refused to leave his friend´s side. The medic ninjas tried everything to save Iruka´s life but it was useless. When they realized they couldn´t do anymore for him they tried to make it at least comfortable for him injecting him some painkillers. One of the medics kneeled down next to wolf caressing the soft fur gently. „I think it´s time for you to say goodbye.“ With a sad expression on his face the man left them alone.

Slowly Kakashi approached the bed where Iruka was laying. He looked peaceful as if he was accepting the fact that he was dying. When he felt the mattress dip under the wolf´s weight he opened his eyes and smiled weakly. „Kakashi…“, he said lovingly ruffling his thick fur. The Yokai whimpered mournfully and licked his friend´s face tenderly. Kakashi rested his head on Iruka´s shoulder and closed his eyes listening to the chunin´s weakening heartbeat. When the medics entered the room a few hours later they found Iruka Umino laying on the bed with a peaceful smile on his lips and the grey-white wolf looking as if he was asleep. But they knew Kakashi and Iruka were gone forever. At least they were united in the afterworld…


End file.
